Five Nights at Freddy's: The Halloween Update Special
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: Here it is, the mini-story of the Halloween update! This one starts with a MINOR chapter of Balloon Boy, but then moves on to Nightmare Freddy and the other characters, with most of them getting new aspects/replaced. This story actually takes place in the seventh night; since this IS a mini-story, I wanted to find a way to include all the characters from the Halloween update in it.


_**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Halloween Update Special**_

by Roman Vittorio Marchetti

Fun with Balloon Boy

The brother sat down by the hall, his flashlight ready. He waited to hear the sounds of Plushtrap leaving the chair and slowly approaching. Instead, he heard a voice.

''Hi.''

It sounded similar to Balloon Boy, but it was much deeper.

The brother frowned. "Huh? Who said that?" He turned his light on.

Sitting in the chair was a nightmarish animatronic. It looked to be a much more creepy version of Balloon Boy. His balls of hands were replaced with actual claws, and his head was seperated in two, two rows of razor-sharp teeth lining it. His eyes weren't the normal, cheerful blue they typically were; instead, they were a thick red.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The brother turned the flashlight off and waited. "What the hell was _that_?! Where did Plushtrap go?"

After a moment, he turned the light on again. He saw Nightmare Balloon Boy slip into an adjacent room, rotating completely sideways as he went.

''Hello,'' said Nightmare Balloon Boy.

"No, _goodbye_ ," said the brother in worry. "I don't want to have to deal with you."

Nightmare Balloon Boy gave a deep laugh.

"Shut up!" The brother turned his light back on to see Nightmare Balloon Boy sit down on the X.

The brother breathed a sigh of relief. "Great!"

Nightmare Balloon Boy said nothing. He just sat there.

The brother got up and started to head back to bed. He noticed that Plushtrap was lying on his bed. In confusion, the brother went back and shone his flashlight at the X where Nightmare Balloon Boy sat.

But he was gone.

"Huh," the brother muttered, blinking. He shook his head and went back to bed. "Wonder what _that_ was..."

New Aspects

 _"Okay, guys,"_ said Timothy. _"Are you ready to go down there now?"_

 _"HELL YEAH!"_ Oliver yelled.

 _"You know it!"_ said Toby.

 _"Absolutely!"_ said Samantha excitedly.

 _"All right, then,"_ said Timothy. _"Let's get in that dream and give him a good scare!"_

The four children materialized in the dream. Timothy looked down at himself to see if he was Nightmare Freddy. He was.

''Okey-dokey-doo,'' he said in a cheerfully-sinister tone, ''let's get this party sta-''

"Oh my gosh, Nightmare Bonnie..."

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?!"

''What's going on?'' Nightmare Freddy asked.

"Dude!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled. "I'm a friggin' pumpkin!" His voice seemed to crackle with flames.

''What do you mean, 'a pumpkin'?'' Nightmare Freddy asked him.

"I mean the actual thing! The 'Great' one! Cousin of the squash! The jack-o-lantern! And I've got fire inside me!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled.

"He just has his suit being themed as a pumpkin's," said Nightmare Chica. She gave a crackly giggle. "He looks kinda funny!"

"It's not funny!" Jack-o-Bonnie shouted. "I don't even have a _nose_! I've just got a _hole_ where my nose used to be!"

Jack-o-Chica laughed.

"You know, _you_ look like a pumpkin too," said Jack-o-Bonnie.

"I do?" There was a pause. "Oh yeah! How about that! My cupcake is even replaced with a jack-o-lantern!"

"You can't _honestly_ be okay with this," said Jack-o-Bonnie.

Nightmare Freddy looked back at himself nervously, as if he would suddenly become a jack-o-lantern like them, but nothing was happening. ''That's, um... that's really weird.''

"More than weird," said Jack-o-Bonnie. "It's downright insane."

''I wouldn't call it _that_ , but-''

Suddenly, a jittery static filled the air.

''What's that?'' Nightmare Freddy wondered. ''It almost sounds like the static that comes from...''

"... _Mangle_ ," Jack-o-Chica finished.

"But how could Mangle be in here?" Jack-o-Bonnie asked. "Shouldn't Nightmare Foxy be there instead?"

''Yeah,'' said Nightmare Freddy, ''but-''

''Hello, everybody,'' said a new voice.

"Mangle!" said Jack-o-Chica joyfully. "It _is_ you! How did you get here?"

''Easily, that's how,'' Nightmare Mangle replied. ''Where's Foxy?''

''He's... not here right now, it's a long story.''

''Oh.'' Nightmare Mangle pouted in disappointment, then perked up again. ''So why do Bonnie and Chica sound so... _firey_?''

"Because we're pumpkins," said Jack-o-Bonnie in irritation.

"We're really just _themed_ like pumpkins," said Jack-o-Chica. "We didn't actually _turn_ into them."

''Oh, well _that's_ a relief,'' said Nightmare Mangle.

''Okay, let's get on with trying to take down the brother,'' said Nightmare Freddy. He sent a couple Freddles onto the bed. He noticed, with relief, that they weren't themed as pumpkins, either.

The brother got up and checked the right hall. Nightmare Freddy saw Jack-o-Chica retreat around the corner, and he saw what Jack-o-Bonnie meant by "being pumpkins". Jack-o-Chica's suit was now a light orange instead of the traditional yellow, and her lower legs were dark brown instead of orange. There seemed to be an orange glow coming from the cracks and fissures in her suit, and she also didn't seem to have an endoskeleton. Her eyes were replaced with a deadly flickering flame, and instead of her cupcake, she carried a green jack-o-lantern.

The brother then went to the left hall and fended Jack-o-Bonnie away, and Nightmare Freddy saw what he looked like too. Jack-o-Bonnie _was_ missing his nose, like he said, and his eyes were replaced with fire as well, though not quite as fierce as Jack-o-Chica's. The rip in his chest didn't reveal his endoskeleton, as there virtually _was_ no more endoskeleton, but it revealed two tiny, glowing orange wires instead. The rips and tears in his suit emenated an orange glow as well, just like Jack-o-Chica's. Nightmare Freddy also noticed that there was a large tear in the back of Jack-o-Bonnie's head, on the right side.

The brother went to the closet and peered inside it. Nightmare Freddy then saw Nightmare Mangle in there. Her head seemed to be exactly like Nightmare Foxy's, except that it was white with pink accents, the normal colors for Mangle. Most of her suit was revealed, albeit being less complex, and she seemed to now have _three_ feet, all of them exposing the endoskeleton, and she only had her left hand as well. Instead of missing her left eye, which would be on her endoskeleton head, she was missing her _right_ eye, which was on her endoskeleton head. Her endoskeleton head in question had razor-sharp teeth in its mouth, just like the other Nightmares.

The brother closed the closet doors and waited for around 15 seconds, then he opened them again. Nightmare Mangle had become a plushie, which looked like a recolor of the plushie Nightmare Foxy became. The brother then went back to the bed, shooed the Freddles away, and sat back down by it again.

''He got all _three_ of us,'' Nightmare Freddy muttered.

"Wait, what time is it?" Jack-o-Chica asked.

''Um...'' Nightmare Mangle poked her head out of the closet to check. ''... it's 3:59.''

"Oh, and I suppose that we're gonna get kicked out by Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare or whoever?" Jack-o-Bonnie asked bluntly.

Suddenly, all the Nightmares were sent back to the afterlife.

 _"Called it,"_ said Oliver, holding up his hand.

 _"Guys,"_ said Toby, _"I saw Mangle down there."_ He was looking down at the dream with a longing look in his eyes. _"I wish I could've been there with her."_

 _"Yeah, I do too,"_ said Timothy.

 _"Oh, please,"_ said Oliver. _"None of us have any time for that mushy stuff."_

 _"You're just saying that because you can't be with Toy Chica anymore,"_ said Toby.

 _"Hey, something could happen and then I could again! Don't you dare jinx it!"_

 _"Wait, hold on..."_ said Timothy. _"The crying child's still here."_

 _"He is?"_ Oliver asked.

 _"Well, then who went down there?"_ Samantha asked.

 _"The Puppet did,"_ the crying child responded.

 _"He..."_ Timothy looked down at the brother's nightmare. _"Let me see him... oh, man. Holy, holy crap. The brother's gonna have a bad time."_

 _"Why? Why?"_ Samantha asked curiously.

 _"Just come see for yourself,"_ said Timothy, beckoning them over. Oliver, Samantha, Toby, and the crying child gathered around Timothy and peered down into the nightmare.

 _"... Okay, just what the hell?"_ said Oliver.

 _"Wow,"_ said Toby in amazement.

 _"He looks_ really creepy _,"_ said Samantha in a shaky voice.

 _"I wanna see my brother's reaction to_ him _,"_ said the crying child with anticipation.

The Puppet materialized in the dream. ''Okay, _finally_ I've made it in-'' He paused. ''-wait, what's up with my voice?'' The Puppet looked at his reflection in the window and gasped.

Staring back at him was a skeletal monster. He looked like the Puppet, except he was themed like a Nightmare animatronic. His fingers were much more long, going up to the elbow, and his fingers were tipped with needle-like points. His legs were much more bony and ended in needle-like points, and they also lacked the stripes they normally had. He also saw that they were significantly longer, stretching nearly to the ground. He saw that his midsection didn't have the stripes either, nor the buttons, and instead were built like an actual skeleton's. He could see a clear hipbone shape, a spine, and actual ribs protruding from his chest. His mask had teeny-tiny razor-sharp teeth, and his eyes seemed more like his Phantom self than as a Nightmare animatronic. He didn't have any rosy cheeks, and his lips and "tear-lines" were now a powerful black, like the rest of him. His body also seemed to be shiny and reflective. He seemed to be a nightmarish marionette.

''... Wow...'' said Nightmarionne in amazement. Thn he turned and looked down the hall. He started to go down it, and instantly, a sound that sounded similar to that of a metallic wind emenated and echoed through the house.

The brother got up and checked the right hall. When he shone his flashlight down it, he saw Nightmarionne there

"GAAAAHH!" the brother cried out, instantly closing the door and holding it shut for as long as he dared. He then opened it again once he heard the wind and checked down it to find it vacant, then he went back to the bed. He heard the wind again, this time to the left, and he checked down it to see Nightmarionne again. He closed the door, waited for the wind, then he returned to the bed.

Nightmarionne rose up from behind the brother, on the bed. He let out a deep, booming laugh, and the brother instantly turned around and shone his light at the bed. He saw Nightmarionne and heard a low beep, then Nightmarionne vanished.

"Oh, shoot... oh, shoot..." the brother stammered quietly, hugging his knees to his chest. "What the hell is _that_ thing..."

''Why can't I _get_ him?'' Nightmarionne muttered in frusturation. Then he smiled. ''Oh, wait, _I've_ got an idea...'' He appeared in the closet and laughed again. The brother got up, went to the closet, and checked it. When he saw Nightmarionne peeking out of it, the beep sounded again, and he quickly closed the closet doors. But he closed them a second too late.

Instantly, Nightmarionne's grinning mask was directly in his face, and a louder beep sounded. The nightmare then ended, and the Puppet was sent back to the afterlife.

 _"Got him,"_ he said cheerfully. _"At_ last. _"_

 _"Nice work!"_ said Timothy. _"I gotta say, you seemed really..._ terrifying _."_

"I know," said the Puppet. "I took a look at myself in the window's reflection when I appeared."

 _"Hey, Puppet,"_ said the crying child, _"did you copy what I did as Nightmare?"_

 _"Um, yes,"_ said the Puppet. _"I saw how aggressive you were as Nightmare, so I tried it out for myself, only I wasn't out of control this time. I was able to freely go where I wished, and the brother_ was _holding me off quite well, I must say, but eventually, he wasn't quick enough one time, and that was the end of that."_

 _"Cool,"_ said Toby. _"So, did you know why Oliver and Samantha looked like pumpkins?"_

 _"Actually, yes,"_ the Puppet replied. _"I looked at the calender and saw that it was October 31. Halloween."_

 _"What?"_ said Timothy. _"Oh, you mean... so_ that's _..."_

 _"Oh my_ gosh _,"_ said Toby, chuckling.

 _"THAT was why?!"_ Oliver yelled. _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

 _"Hey, it was funny!"_ said Samantha, laughing.

 _"No, it wasn't!"_ Oliver cried shrilly. _"I looked so friggin'_ weird _! I liked myself when I was_ Nightmare _Bonnie, not_ Jack _-o-Bonnie!"_

 _"Well, at least now we know why it happened,"_ said Timothy. _"So it won't happen again until_ next _Halloween. Possibly."_

 _"We'll just have to wait and see,"_ said the Puppet.

The End


End file.
